Here Now, Together in Nowhere
by KatNoDon
Summary: This is my adaptation of what comes after the end of Diana Jones' Fire and Hemlock. This will begin immediately after the book ends. R&R welcome!


**Chapter 1**

 *** A/N-This is a continuation of Fire and Hemlock, immediately following the end of the book.**

 *** DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THIS! All rights for Fire and Hemlock and it's characters belong to Diana W. Jones!**

Polly Whittaker smile up at Tom. Her Tom. She still couldn't believe that she had given up on him, agreed to forget him. But now she remembered, and he was hers again. Even though he wasn't technically hers to begin with, she had realized that she had loved him for a great many years, the forgetting and double memories aside. But as soon as she worked it, she knew she had to try and save him. In all of history there had only ever been one who had been saved. Until now.

Taking his hand and waving the others to follow her, they left Hudson House and headed down the street to her grandmothers. Sam held onto his and Ed's violins as Ed lugged along Tom's cello. Leslie would of liked to come with, but his father dragged him to the station. The whole walk there the other members of the quartet chattered excitedly, but Polly and Tom walked ahead, eyes and arms locked. She was never going to let him go again.

As soon as they made their way up the front walk to Granny's house, she came bursting out the door. She seemed as if she had been frightened and suddenly found peace just as she saw the group.

Looking them up and down she stated, "Seems as if you managed to get him out of her clutches after all, though why you two are soaking wet, I won't even try to understand. Come inside before you catch your death. I shall put on some tea."

Turning, Granny headed back inside, while the the group silently made their way in. The commanding way Granny aired herself, there was no sense in arguing and everyone knew this. The trio part of the quartet set the instruments down in the entry and headed straight for the kitchen and the smell of freshly made biscuits. Mintchoc was nowhere to be seen, though Polly assumed she was in the kitchen as well. Granny had just come out of her basement carrying some old fashion looking men's clothes Polly had never seen before. At first she thought they may of been her fathers when he was young, but then she realized, they must of belonged to her late grandfather.

"You two get upstairs and changed. You, sir may borrow these for the time being until I get that suit of yours dry. Polly can show you were the towels are." She handed Tom the clothes and glanced at Polly with a slight shimmer in her eyes before heading back to the kitchen to serve the other guests.

Shaking her head Polly headed up the stairs. She would have to ask Granny about it later, as she knew better than to bring it up now.

"This way, Tom. You can use the bathroom to dry and change. Granny keeps her towels in here." Polly opened a skinny closet next the the bathroom and pulled out two towels, handing one to him.

Tom put his hand on hers to take the towel, but stopped and looked into her eyes. Suddenly Polly found herself in his arms, his borrowed clothes and the towels on the floor. He was holding her so tight she could scarcely breath.

"Jesus, I've missed you Polly," He whispered, "It was Hell having to give you up."

Pulling away only slightly, Tom cupped her chin and leaned in to capture her lips. The kiss was heated and deep, causing Polly's knees to tremble and forcing her to grasp his shoulders for support. His fingers ran though her silvery hair he loved so much as she returned his ferocity. Reluctantly he finally pulled away, both of them gasping for air. Resting his forehead against hers, they both smiled and chuckled nervously.

Polly had felt his kiss all the way to her bones, to her soul. If she still had words, she would of said she felt the same way, but the way she returned his kiss seemed to of conveyed that well enough. Gathering the forgotten items from the floor they decided to hurry and return to the others before they brought on worry, or even the wrath of her Granny.

 *** This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be nice, though R &R is much appreciated! More chapters to come!**


End file.
